


Torch The Night-Filled Fort

by mageicalwishes



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [17]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Carry on Countdown Day 17, Fluff, Legit Just Super Fluffy, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Soft Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageicalwishes/pseuds/mageicalwishes
Summary: Baz surprises Simon with a living room blanket fort transformation.'I turn to him, beaming. “Baz, what? What is this?” He hums against me. “Blanket fort. You’re terribly inobservant, Snow.” “Yeah, but … I mean, why?” “Well, it’s been a year now since we left for America, and we’ve come a long way since then. Thought it was worth celebrating,” he confesses, smiling shyly down at the floor.'Carry On Countdown, Day 17 - Blanket fort
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027147
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Torch The Night-Filled Fort

**Simon**

I don’t know what in  _ Merlin’s _ name is going on, but Baz says that he has a surprise for me. He’s got his hands covering my eyes, and I’m clinging to his wrists, as he pushes me forwards into his flat. The door closing softly behind us in the background. 

“Keep your eyes closed for me, Snow. I just need to do one thing, alright? If I catch you peeking, there will be hell to pay.” 

“Yeah. Alright,” I breathe, squeezing my eyes shut obediently as he pulls away from me.

Then, from beneath my eyelids, the world goes dark. Baz slipping himself back behind me, hands resting on my hips, and mumbling into my hair. 

“You can open your eyes now, love.” 

And, Crowley, it’s  _ ridiculous. _

He’s completely transformed the living room. Every inch of floor space covered with blankets and duvets, draped over the rest of his furniture. A cosy tent, just for the two of us.

I turn to him, beaming. “Baz, what? What  _ is _ this?” 

He hums against me. “Blanket fort. You’re terribly inobservant, Snow.” 

“Yeah, but … I mean,  _ why?”  _

“Well, it’s been a year now since we left for America, and we’ve come a long way since then. Thought it was worth celebrating,” he confesses, smiling shyly down at the floor. “There’s more inside, too.” 

“Really?” I ask. “What?” 

“Go see for yourself, muppet.” 

Inside, he’s recreated the night that space surrounded us. Hundreds of those cheap, glow-in-the-dark plastic stars  **_‘Stay put’_ ** ed to the blanket ceiling. And a spread of scones and popcorn laid out in front of the television (Which he’s loaded Disney Plus on). 

“Alright?” He asks, sounding completely, unnecessarily nervous (Like he hasn’t just pulled off a bloody  _ masterclass _ move in romance). “I couldn’t make the stars properly - Not without you. So, this is the best I could do, I’m afraid.” 

I grab a hold of his hand and squeeze our fingers together. “Are you kidding? It’s perfect.”

“Really?” 

“Really. I - You’re … such a softy,” I laugh. “Oh my god!”

His glare is viscous. “I  _ will  _ torch this, if need be.” 

I grab a hold of his face, and turn him towards me. Leaning into him, and bumping our noses together. “Don’t you dare, you pyro.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed :) Comments and kudos, appreciated.  
> My Tumblr: [Link text](https://mageicalwishes.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
